The present application relates to tracking shipment items, and more specifically, to the exchange of electronic information associated with the shipment items across multiple systems.
The shipping industry involves multiple entities working together to ship a shipment item, such as a package or a container of packages, from a source to a destination. For example, for a sender to send the shipment item to its destination, the sender may have to interface with multiple electronic data management systems (EDMS) managed by a shipping entity, one or more port terminal operators, a land-transport entity, a receiving entity, and the like. Each of these systems may have their respective requirements, such as rules and formatting for storing data. Because such systems are not interoperable, tracking the status of the shipment item during the transit is challenging.